


Teasing Quirrell Simulator [Hogwarts AU]

by BananaSlayer723



Category: A Very Potter Musical Series - Team StarKid, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, StarKid Productions RPF
Genre: BASICALLY ME JUST WANTING TOM TO TEASE QUIRRELL SHSJSJSH, M/M, also gilderoy ships it, tom is very ooc because he doesn’t confess he knows Quirrell is in love w him, will I finish this who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaSlayer723/pseuds/BananaSlayer723
Summary: AHAJHAJAJAHSJAH JUST ME FILLING THE NEED FOR TOM TO TEASE QUIRRELLQuirrell and Tom are best friend dumbasses pining after each other. Tom realizes Quirrell loves him back, and decides to have some fun with him.
Relationships: Quirinus Quirrell/Tom Riddle, Quirinus Quirrell/Voldemort
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Teasing Quirrell Simulator [Hogwarts AU]

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO LAZY IM SORRY I JUST REALLY LIKE THE IDEA OF TOM TEASING QUIRRELL SM
> 
> BUT THATS SO OOC FOR HIM TO DO SO SORRY??? GEJAHAJAHSHW

It was a bit of a shock when Bellatrix told Tom that Quirrell returned his romantic feelings, and he didn’t believe a single word of it, but the determined look in her face made him question if it was true. So as an experiment, Tom decided to find Quirrell and ‘play’ with him a bit- just to see if he really would get as flustered as Bellatrix said he would. 

He wasn’t sadistic or anything! It was genuinely an experiment. He just wanted to subtly flirt around a bit, maybe wink in his direction- anything. He just needed to know. Like, desperately.

“Hey, Lockhart!” Tom called. He found the Ravenclaw sitting in the courtyard, surrounded by a flock of ladies. Underneath a tree, Gilderoy Lockhart was telling one of his tales that were probably untrue. He paused as he saw Tom approach, a gleeful smile appearing.

“Riddle! What a pleasure!” Gilderoy greeted. The girls made way, creating a path for him to get closer to Tom. “What can I do for you? Other than grace you with my presence, of course!” He laughed, and the girls followed suit. The giggles made Tom physically recoil.

“Yeah, no. Do you know where Quirrell is? I don’t want to waste my time trying to get into your common room if he’s not there.” Tom asked bluntly. 

Gilderoy hummed in response. “And what business do you have with dear Quirinus?” Despite his smile, Tom could tell there was suspicion lacing Gilderoy’s voice. 

“It’s none of your business.” Tom repressed a sneer. The death-glared coming from the girls warned him that if he touched Gilderoy, there’d be punishment awaiting him. “I just asked since you’re his friend. I assumed you’d know, so I didn’t come for an interrogation.”

“Well, if my memory serves right- which it always does- he’s in the library with Sybill. I think he’s helping her with herbology homework, or whatever those two get up to these days.” Looking at his nails, Gilderoy then smirked. “Hey Tom, do you know how accurate the Scarf usually is?”

“..Weird question. Almost always I think, why?”

“Just asking, because those two seem pretty close.” Gilderoy smiled, turning around and returning back to his friends. “Well, I’m busy now, so I hope you find him on your own. Good luck!”

Tom stood there, a bit dumbfounded, but mostly frightened. Why did the topic suddenly change? The sudden question? Was Gilderoy hiding something? Damn! Tom just  _ knew _ there was something going on between him and Rita! Wasn’t she sorted as aesexual? That would make sense, why else would-

What did he say?

“ _ Those two seem pretty close.” _

__ But- that- 

That’s not right! Quirrell’s gay! He confided in Tom about it! There’s no  _ way _ the scarf was wrong!

Yes, Tom. You’re thinking irrationally. So what if the scarf was only usually right? Quirrell knew his own sexuality, and was very open about it. He and Trelawney are  _ not _ together! Besides, Trelawney only saw Quirrell as a friend. She even tried to help Tom flirt with Quirrell, at one point, so why was he feeling doubtful? Trelawney was  _ rooting _ for him.

‘ _ But as an irrational, hormonal teenager, I’m gonna run as fast I can. ’ _

__ The walls became a blur as he ran down the hall, passing by some ghosts who were confused on what he was doing..

“..And that’s pretty much it. Any questions?” Quirrell asked.

Trelawney shook her head. “That makes more sense. Thank you. I’m going to find Gilderoy now.” She got up.

“Tell him I said hi!”

“Mhm.” Trelawney approached the library door, gasping in surprise when she saw Tom, breathing heavily and sweating a bit. “..Riddle? Is that you?”

Tom ran his hands through his hair, slicking it back. “Uh, yeah. Hi.”

“Oh. Well, then. Quirrell’s in there if you wanted to see him.”

As she walked past him, Tom felt a little confused. How did she?-

“Oh! Hi Tom!” Quirrell called out with a big grin, sitting in a chair with an herbology book opened up in front of him. His hands were still on the pages, meaning he was in the middle of reading. “Sit down! Feels like I haven’t seen you in forever!”

Chuckling, Tom sat down next to him. “But we talked  _ just _ last night.”

Quirrell stared for a second, before clearing his throat. His cheeks were a bit red, and he stammered slightly. Was he.. embarrassed? But Quirrell was never embarrassed around Tom. Huh. Weird. “Yeah- uh, right. Anyways. How are you?”

“I’m good, you?” 

“Fine.”

Tom remembered what he was here for, and in a not-so-subtle way, snaked his hand onto the book and rested it right next to Quirrell’s. Their hands brushed against each other as Tom moved the book in front of himself, wondering if this was even okay. Was he bothering Quirrell? He really didn’t want to mess up his chances with him, so he looked at him to see if he was uncomfortable.

Quirrell’s face was red, contrasting with his pale blue eyes. His eyes flickered away, probably trying to avoid his eye-contact.

Tom’s heart began to beat faster. Was he blushing because of him? Was he the reason? Why was he so nervous? Holy shit, holy shit-

“Y’know, if y-you wanted to see the book, you could’ve asked.” Quirrell said, clearing his throat again. Tom was internally squealing at how cute he looked. ‘ _ God, I’m a disaster.’ _

__ Tom then boldly decided that this was just Wizard God way of sending him a sign to take his chances and flirt. “Well, you haven’t exactly pulled away now, have you?” The flustered look on Quirrell was sending his heart into a  _ frenzy _ .

“Uh-“

With a sudden burst of confidence, Tom moved his face in front of Quirrell’s alarmingly red one with a grin. “Has the cat got your tongue?”

“Ah, uhm..” Quirrell tried to find his words, unsure of what to say. “I suppose it has.. T-Tom, you’re a bit.. close.”

And it was true. Tom could feel Quirrell’s breathing at this point, and he was just  _ so close to those lips. _

“Well, you can get up anytime you want, Squirrel.” 

Quirrell didn’t move. He just.. stared. He looked like he was going to pass out.

__

Then, with a smirk, Tom suddenly moved away and got up, laughing quietly before speaking. “Well, it was nice talking to you, Squirrel. But I promised Bella I’d meet her. I’m already late, it seems.” He gestured to a clock, and with one final look at Quirrell’s face, turned around 

“Wh..” Quirrell’s voice trailed off, fading into nothingness as he watched Tom leave the room.

Unknown to Quirrell, however, Tom was smiling with the realization Quirrell returned his love, and to take advantage of it, he was going to tease the  _ shit _ out of him.

  
  


—

  
  


Tom didn’t seem to bring up the whole thing from the library, so Quirrell didn’t either. But he swore he could see Tom smirking directly at him, as if he knew  _ exactly _ what he was doing. And honestly? It sorta pissed Quirrell off. But there was always the slim chance that Tom was just joking around that time. After all, he laughed a bit after leaving the library like it was a joke. It was confusing. So before he got any wild thoughts, he just.. pushed down his suspicions. 

“G’morning, Quirrell.” Tom walked over to the Ravenclaw table, settling down next to his friend. “What’s up?”

Quirrell took a bite out of his toast. “Nothing, really. I suppose I have some homework, but how about you?”

Tom took the time to count all the crumbs on Quirrell’s face, hoping to pass it off as just him thinking. “Nothing. Hey, you have something right here-“ He put his hand under Quirrell’s chin, rubbing a few crumbs off with his thumb. “-there.”

“Uh.. I could’ve gotten it off m-myself, but thanks.” Quirrell blushed as Tom let go of his chin. “So uh, Gilderoy said you were looking for me yesterday. But when you found me, all you did was just talk. You didn’t really seem like you needed me for anything.” 

Shit! That Lockhart kid is so annoying- “Well I just wanted to talk to my best friend. Is that so much to ask for?”

“I guess not.” Quirrell’s lips curled into a smile. “And you were the one to say we just talked the day before. I think you missed me more than you let on.”

“Hmm.” Tom took a fork and began eating some eggs. “Are you interrogating me?”

“Maybe.”

“And for what reason?” Tom inquired.

“To understand you more.” 

With a chuckle, Tom finished his breakfast. “Weird, but admirable, I guess.”

“Coming from you, that’s a compliment.” Quirrell snickered, eating another piece of toast. “You’re done, already? You eat so fast and yet not a single crumb has left your plate.” With a smirk, Quirrell playfully punched him. “If I’m weird, then you must be the king of all weirdness.”

“I  _ do _ like the sound of being king.” Tom put a hand to his chest and began to roll his R’s. “I am the royal king of weirdness! And this weird Quirinus is my partner, and he too, is a weird king, and together we rule the weird kingdom of weirdness!”

“You’re so immature, I swear.” Quirrell laughed, “But uh, did you just say we were partners?”

“Together we’ll conquer all other kingdoms, and rule the world!” Tom winked. “Part of it will go to you.”

Blushing at the wink, Quirrell nodded. “Right.”

“Now, let’s get to our class!” Tom got up from the table, and the breakfast foods all disappeared.

  
  


—

  
  


“Huh. Didn’t know you were allowed to have plants in here.” Tom whistled as he sat himself down onto Quirrell’s bed, looking at a vase with a large red rose. “Flitwick really must like you.”

With a small smile, Quirrell lifted up the vase from a shelf and sat next to Tom on the bed. “Well, maybe. But all kids are allowed to have their own things in their dorms, as long as they don’t start to invade other people’s spaces.”

“Cool.” Tom tapped the rose’s petal. “So did you grow this the Muggle way?”

“Yep! It takes much more hard work, but it helps me appreciate it much more.” Quirrell took the rose out, marveling at the color. “Isn’t it pretty?”

Tom grinned. “Yeah, but not as much as you.” He said in a matter-of-fact tone. When Quirrell fell silent and blushed, Tom just smiled. “What, am I not supposed to think my friends are attractive?”

“Well, it's just-“

“Careful, you’re gonna drop it. Here, let me put it away for ya.  _ Accio _ !” Tom pointed his wand at the vase, setting it back onto the shelf it belonged. “Anyway, continue.”

“....Nevermind.”

“Alrighty then.” Tom shrugged, before looking at a poster of a Quidditch player, taped to the wall above another bed. “Who sleeps there?”

“G-G-Gilder-“ Quirrell cleared his throat. “Gilderoy. Sorry, old habit..”

“Your stutter usually only kicks in when you’re nervous and stuff. You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m okay. Wonderful, actually.” He replied. Tom looked unconvinced, so he changed the topic. “Anyways, you might have to go soon.. curfew n’ all..”

Tom then decided to tease him one last time. “Don’t tell me, wait- do you like that Lockhart guy?”

“Wha- of course not!” Quirrell sputtered. “I mean- I like the guy, he’s okay, he’s my friend, but I definitely don’t see him the same way as I see y-“ he paused, completely red.

“What was that?”

“OKAY TIME TO GO!”

And Quirrell quickly pushed Tom out of his dorm, locking the door and groaning in exasperation.

  
  
  
  
  


  
  



End file.
